Shattered Soul's
by slayerdiaries
Summary: When her parents go one-step to far, Elena leaves her hometown Mystic Falls and travels to New York City where she meets Niklaus Mikaelson a man who takes her in and gives her a life and becomes her family. However, she soon find's out there's more to the man then she thought, when she meets his handsome best friend and mob enforcer Damon Salvatore. AH, AU. A mob story.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shattered Soul's

Rated: M

Paring: Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore

Summery: When her parents go one-step to far, Elena leaves her hometown Mystic Falls and travels to New York City where she meets Niklaus Mikaelson a man who takes her in and gives her a life and becomes her family. However, she soon find's out there's more to the man then she thought, when she meets his handsome best friend and mob enforcer Damon Salvatore. AH, AU. A mob story.

* * *

Note: This first chapter will go back in time and tell you all about how Elena, Damon and Klaus become who they are in this story. It will give you all a short description on there life, before Elena walks into Klaus and Damon's life.

_{Chapter 1}_

_{Elena Pov}_

_{Mystic Falls}_

_{Year 2011}_

I sat in my bedroom, as I heard the loud music and screams of pleasure come from down stair my mother and father were having a party again. They partied 7 days a week and there parties weren't like the ones I had been to, once when I had went down stairs to get something to eat I had seen my mother having sex with my father and another women. It had scared me for life and ever since I had kept myself locked away in my room.

There had also been a few times when a few of my father's friend's had tried to do thing's to me that had made me feel physically sick to this day. I remember one time his friend Nathan had tried to feel me up I had been 13 at the time, I remember kneeing him in the balls and causing him pain.

I had learned quickly that the only person I could count on was myself, I had been pretty much taking care of myself since the age of 7. I fed myself because my mother and father would be to wasted, I clothed myself because they never cared, I learned how to bathe myself from watching T.V shows and I started to walk down to the bus stop all by myself at the age of 6.

I was 15 years old and I couldn't wait until I was old enough to get the hell out of this shit whole for good, I had no one that cared and no one who loved me. I had been saving all the money I made at the Grill, so I could get out of here as soon as I turned 18 and would be legal to leave my parents. I had been working since the age of 13, it started out with 4 hour shifts a day since I was so young, but when I turned 15 they upped me to 6 hour shifts a day.

My manager Jenna was the only person I sort of could rely on, she new my situation and new I didn't have anyone so she would do thing's for me. Like when there was no food at home she would bye me food, she also was the one to first ever to give me a birthday cake and she would let me spend holidays with her.

As I grew into age, I had become a beautiful young woman and I had learned to not take shit from anyone, some would call me a spitfire because of my attitude and then there was some who would call me a bitch. I admit that the bitch comments did hurt, no one new what it was like to have no one who loved you, to have nothing, all I've ever wanted was a family, I didn't even know what a family was but I hoped one day that I would have one.

_{Damon Pov}_

_{New York City}_

_{2004}_

It had been 4 months since I woke from my coma, from what I've been told my baby brother 2 years younger then myself was driving his car intoxicated. I was in the passenger seat at the time we got into a bad car wreck and I went flying out the car, the doctors said that I was brain dead and that there was no chance that I'd ever wake up, they were wrong.

6 months later I had woke up from my coma, with no memory of my family or myself, I was angry with everyone it seamed as if they were all trying to control me. My life took a different turn at that point, I had changed my name from Damon Lexman to Damon Salvatore, The Lexman's were a very wealthy family, they were all attorneys and wanted to control me. They did control Damon Lexman but I was not him, I don't even know who he is, the only Lexman I got along with was my grandmother Lilly. She was the only one who didn't try and control me and I loved her for it.

I had been out one evening with my little brother Stefan and that was when I met Klaus Mikaelson, I had put a whole in the wall of his strip club after I lost my temper with Stefan. I had stormed out of the club, Klaus had followed me, he was the first person who made me feel normal and the first person who didn't look at me as a brain damage person.

Klaus and I had become fast friends after that first meeting between us, he had given me a job bartending at his club, when I had found out about his other business, I had asked him if I could become his right hand man. At first, he was concerned about me being in his organization but then he saw that I had no fear and a man with no fear was un killable.

The doctors had told me at one point that I could not love, or feel human emotions because of the brain damage and that was one thing I did agree with them on, I did not care for anyone but Klaus and myself. After working with him we had become best friends, brothers, family, he was my family now, I had nothing to do with the Lexman's at this point of time, and I could care less.

_{Klaus Pov}_

_{New York City}_

_{2013}_

It has been 7 years since Damon came to work for me and within those 7 years, he had become my family and my partner in the organization. I had changed the name to Mikalson/ Salvatore import, he was my brother and only friend.

When I had first met Damon he was a kid who needed someone to guide him not control him like his family had done, I had taught him how to live, how to cook and how to be friendly to others.

I had no other family, all my family had been murdered my father Mikael and when I had seen there blood all over him I had snapped, I killed him in that instant.

I had started off as a mod enforcer like he had and then I had built my own organization from the ground up. At first I had been cold and ruthless, but as time passed, I became more companionate, don't get me wrong I let no one walk over me and if someone tried Damon would kill them. I allowed no drugs in my city and anyone who tried to disobey me would get a rude awakening by Damon himself.

I sat up at the bar of my club going over the schedule for the stuff that I would be importing, Damon would be having a long week that was for sure. I had guns coming in from Ireland, Cuban cigars from Cuba, women from Russia for my strip club and I was sending Marijuana off to California for the legalize shops.

A meeting with the 5 families would also have to be done soon as well, I didn't need them trying to over through me as of now I controlled New York and it would stay that way until the day I died.

Marcel sat a glass of Bourbon down in front of me as I was looking over the shipping schedule, I looked up at him and smirked. "Now that's what I'm talking about Marcel, you read my mind." I tell him as I take a gulp of my Bourbon. He smiles and nods at me as he goes back to stocking the shelves for tonight and I go back to checking over the shipping schedule.

* * *

**I hope you all liked the first chapter of Shattered Soul's, Please Review and tell me if you like the plot of the story:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals just my plot. I want to thank those who reviewed chapter 1.**

**To: TVD LOVE DELENA, Yes Elena's romantic relationship will be with Damon, he's the one she'll fall in love with.**

* * *

_{Chapter 2}_

_{Elena Pov}_

_{New York City}_

_{2013}_

I had been in New York for 2 days and had been searching for a job, so far I had found nothing, I really needed to work, I had only 1000 dollars left and my money was dropping fast here.

I stopped in front of a club sign that read Ultraviolet, I went and pushed on the double doors and they opened right up for me. Music was playing through out the club, it was dark with only red and purple lights giving off light, I saw a man sitting up at a bar with paperwork and decided he was the person to see.

As I walked up to him, he looks over at me and smiled. "Can I help you Miss." He asks me in a soft British accent. I hold my hand out to him and smile. "My names Elena and I was hopping you were hiring, I know this is a strip club but I was hopping I could waitress or something." I ask him in a desperate voice.

He looks me up in down then looks to the black man behind the bar. "Marcel will you please pick these papers up for me and place them somewhere private until I return." He tells the man as he stands up and guides me towards a flight of stairs.

As I walk in behind him into a huge office, he motions for me to sit in the seat across from his own. "Elena I want you to be completely honest with me ok sweetheart." He tells me in a soft voice. I nod my head. "Ok." I tell him.

He looks me up in down. "How old are you sweetheart." He asks me. "I'm 17, please sir I need a job, I have no money and I'm in a city that I know nothing about." I plead with him.

He looks taken back when I tell him my age. "Sweetheart you are too young to be in a place like this, why would you want to work here." He asks me. A few tears leave my eyes. "No one will hire me at any other place and I don't want to be homeless, pl, please sir hire me I have nothing, I have no one." I tell him.

He lets out a breath and runs his hands through his hair, he looks me strait in the eyes. "I'll give you a job, but you're not going to be waitressing, I don't want the customers anywhere near you. You're to innocent. I'll put you behind the bar with Marcel you'll work 6 night's a week 9pm till 6am, the pays $10hourly plus you get to keep your tips. I'll also give you the company credit card, I need you to bye a few outfits, stick with the corset tops, leather skirts and pants, get some stilettos and high hill boots." He tells me as he hands me the card.

I smile up at him. "Thank you, thank you so much sir." I tell him. He smiles back at me. "It's Klaus, Elena and don't thank me, your in need of help and I can offer it. I also run apartments up stairs there $70 a week, would you like me to set you up in one of them." He asks me.

I nod my head at him. "Yes, I would like that please." I tell him as we both stand up. "Ok I'll have it up and ready for you when you get back from shopping and bringing any other things you might have." He tells me as he guides me though the office door. "When you get back ask for me, ok." He tells me, I nod my head ok and walk out into the busy city.

***Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's***

I had come across a small boutique called passionate vixen and was inside the small shop now, there was lot's of sexy clothes in the shop. I had picked out a black, white, red and blue corset tops, two corset dresses, a pair of leather pants and a leather skirt; I had also chosen two pairs of black and red stilettos and a pair of black high hill boots.

As I finished up my shopping, I walked to the register to see a perky blond waiting on me, she smiled up at me and I smiled back at her. "Is this all of it Miss she asked me?" she asked me in a soft friendly voice. I nod my head at her. "Yes I think, if I need anything else you'll be seeing me." I tell her.

She nod's her head. "That will be 500 dollars Miss." She tells me and I hand her Klaus credit card. She hands me three bags and Klaus card along with another card. "This is the business card, if you have any problems with your items or want to look through a catalog, just call this number and ask for Caroline Forbes." She tells me smiling. I return her smile and thank her before heading out of the boutique.

***Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's***

I was going to stop at the motel that I had been staying at first to pick up my things, then head back over to Ultraviolet to see Klaus and get settled into my new apartment.

20 minutes later, I walked into my motel room, through the stuff that was out of my suitcase back into it and through my cosmetics, hair items and toiletries into the duffle bag in the bathroom. I hooked the duffle bag onto the suitcase and rolled it out of the room as I carried the shopping bags along with my purse.

As I got to the street, I waved down a taxi and the man helped me put my stuff into the trunk, then I gave him the address to Ultraviolet. 10 minutes later, we pulled up to the club and I handed him a 20, after he helped me get my stuff out of the trunk.

I walked into the club and found Klaus sitting in the same spot he was when I had first got here, I walked up to him and he smiled at me. "Did you get everything you would need?" He asked me. I smiled at him. "Yes and thank you." I tell him, as I hand him back his credit card along with the receipt. He nod's at me as he stands from his seat and takes my luggage. "Follow me I'll take you to your apartment." He tells me as he walks up the stair and I follow him.

I followed him to the upper level of Ultraviolet, to find rooms with numbers, he walked to room 25, he unlocked the door and led me inside. I gasped at the sight it was elegant, the bedroom was attached to the living room, but a long shelf separated the two rooms, there was a small kitchen on the left side of the room with a small kitchen table and a bathroom on the right, there was a closet in the bedroom. The entire apartment was furnished and it was just right for me.

I turned to Klaus and smiled. "Thank you so much Klaus, this feels like it will be a good home." I tell him as I wrap my arms around him in a tender hug. He chuckles and hugs me back. "I hope you like it Elena. You start to work tonight, I thought you would want to start making money as soon as possible, Marcel is existed to show you the ropes and he says he'll take it easy on you since it's your first night. If you need me for anything you just come to me ok, you start work at 9pm so you got some time to kill." He tells me, I smile at him and then he exit's my apartment.

It was 1:30pm I had 7 and a half hours until work, I started to put things away then decided to take a 3 hour nap so I would be rested for tonight.

* * *

**Ok so that was Klaus and Elena's first meeting, the next chapter she'll be meeting Damon. I hope you all liked chapter 2 please review and tell me you thoughts on the chapter.**

**Review Please:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the vampire diaries or the originals just my plot. Thanks to all who reviewed.**

**To: vampiregirl1004 (GUEST), Yes Klaus will always be sweet and kind to Elena, she'll be like a little sister to him and in his own way he'll be very protective over her.**

* * *

_{Chapter3}_

_{Elena Pov}_

It was 6pm I had 3 hours until I had to be down in the club, I wanted to get down there by 8:30, so Marcel could go over a crash course with me letting me know the basics. First, I needed to get something to eat, since I had just moved into the apartment today I had no food there, I would have to go get some groceries tomorrow. I was walking down the street that Ultraviolet was on, there was a street vender a few feet away, so I hurried and went over to him and ordered a slice of pizza and a water.

As he handed me my food I paid him $7 for it all, I walked back to Ultraviolet, there was stair's that led to the apartments on the side of the building so you didn't have to go through the front entrance. As I unlocked my apartment door I walked inside, I headed towards the kitchen; I placed my food and bottle of water on the kitchen table and sat down to eat.

I think this was the happiest I had ever been, I had my own place thanks to Klaus, a job thanks to Klaus and to top it all off I didn't have to deal with Isabel and John ever again. I new in this moment that my life would be in the better, since moving to New York City and Sunday since it was my day off I was planning to explore New York to see what the City had.

When I finished up eating I saw that it was 7:00pm, so I cleaned up my mess and then started to get ready for the evening. I had curled my hair, applied my makeup making my features flawless and then decided on the blue corset top, the black leather skirt and the knee high boots. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked sexy as hell, but in an innocent way the corset showed off my curves and the tops of my barest were the only thing that was visible, the leather skirt reached mid thigh and my boots reached up to my knees. Only a little bit of skin showed on my legs, I smoothed my outfit down then placed my keys to the apartment inside of my left boot, were they would be safe, then headed out, I locked the bottom lock as I closed the door.

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 8:15pm, I walked down the 3 flights of stairs that led to Ultraviolet, I saw Marcel behind the bar getting things ready for the night and walked up to him.

He whistled at me as I walked up to him. "Damn girl you looking good." He tells me as I walk behind the bar. "Thanks." I tell him in a flirty voice. "So I figured I'd get here early so you could go over some things with me, I don't want to mess up." I tell him a little nervous.

He smirks at me. "Well Klaus wanted me to send you to him as soon as you came down, so go see what the man wants' then I'll go over thing's with you." He tells me as I go to leave. "And Elena, you'll be fine tonight, we'll have each other and I'll always be your partner at work so you'll be good." He says and I smile at him before leaving.

***Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's***

_{Damon Pov}_

I sat in the chair across from Nik's, we were going over the import schedule for tonight and the meeting that he would be having with the 5 families on Friday night. "I think you should go down to Ireland Damon I feel like I'm being ripped off and you know better then anyone I don't like being ripped off." Nik tells me in a hard serous voice. I look at him and nod my head. "I'll go down there next week, after we get the meeting with the 5 families out of the way and your shipments come in." I tell him.

"Good mate. I also have been thinking of starting to run a whorehouse, a place so men can come and get there pleasures, it would be a high class whore house one that you would need a secret code to get in. What do you think of that ideal mate?" Nik asks me. I smirk at him. "A place where you find exotic women and can taste the fruit of pleasure, I'm all in Mate." I tell him as I place a sinful smirk on my face.

"When you get back from Ireland we'll talk more about the whorehouse, ok Damon." He tells me as I nod my head at him. As a soft knock comes from the door, Nik stands from his seat and goes to the door.

***Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's***

_{Elena Pov}_

As I waited for Klaus to let me inside his office, the door fly's open and he's standing in front of me, he looks me over and smiles gently down at me. He motion's me inside his office and shut's the door behind him, I see a man with raven black hair and the bluest eyes I'd ever seen sitting in the chair across from the desk.

Klaus motions for me to sit in the open seat next to the handsome man and I do so, as he leans against his desk in front of me. ""You look breathtaking Elena, I have a feeling you'll be having a very good first night." He tells me in a soft voice. I smile up at him. "Thanks, Marcel told me you needed to see me." I ask him.

He nods his head. "Yes. I wanted to check your outfit out and make sure it would do for tonight, you did a perfect job on picking it out, not too much skin is showing, but you still look seductive, just the look I was wanting you to go for." He tells me. I smile up at him. "I'm glad you approve." I tell him in a soft voice.

"What are you doing down here so early it's only 8:25pm." He asks me. "I wanted Marcel to go over the basics with me before the club opens." I tell him. He stands up strait. "Well like I told you earlier if you need anything just come to me Elena." He tells me as he helps me stand.

As he motions me towards the door, I tell the handsome man bye then hug and thank Klaus once again. "You don't have to keep thanking me Elena." He tells me as I walk out of his office. "I feel like I should bake you a cake Klaus, you saved my life, you're my hero." I tell him and he smirks.

"I'm no hero Elena, but if you ever decide to bake that cake I like chocolate." He tells me and I chuckle. "I'll keep that in mind." I tell him as I start to walk back down the stairs towards the club.

***Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's***

_{Klaus Pov}_

As I walk back into my office, Damon looks at me. "Who was she?" He asks me. "That was Elena, She came in here this morning looking for a job, she had asked to waitress but I was a little scared about having her on the floor with all those horny bastards." I tell Damon.

"She's breathtaking beautiful, but she looks very young to be in a place like this, Nik." He tells me. I sit back in my chair and look him up and down. "She is, she's only 17 but she's all alone in the city with no family, no friends and there was just something about her that reminded me of myself and you for that matter." I tell him.

Damon's piercing blue eyes look deep into my own. "And what was that, Mate." He asks me. I let out a sigh. "She's alone just like the two of us were once before we met each other Damon, I just feel like I should keep my eyes on her and keep her safe. I just have this bad feeling that, that girl has seen to many bad things in her life, has had no one to protect her and I just feel like I should. She's innocent Damon." I tell him.

Damon nods his head. "Alright then I'll keep my eyes on her as well, don't need her to be getting into any trouble and something tells me that trouble will follow her anywhere." Damon says as he stands from his seat and I do the same. "I'll see you back here later this evening or early morning Damon and watch your back, ok mate." I tell him as we part ways.

***Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's***

_{Elena Pov}_

It was 1am and the club was in full swing, I had already made six hundred dollars on tips, I was having a very good first night and I had learned all the basics. Marcel had said that I was a quick learner; he had even let me do a shot with him and everyone that was at the bar, we had also just done a shot between the two of us for my first night of work as well.

I had glanced up at the stage a few times, to see the exotic dancers and I had to admit they were very good, I didn't think I'd mind going to a strip club to actually sit and watch them they were amazing dancers. My favorite dancer so far had been Lexi, she was good and when I had met her once back stage to give the girls some drinks, she seamed very nice and friendly.

As Tatia came on the stage Skin by Rihanna started to play and she started to dance wile she striped, she moved her body against the poles and made every man in the room drool for her. I looked over at Marcel and he smirked. "How do you like your first night Elena?" He asks me. I smirk up at him. "I love it this is awesome." I tell him as I start to dance around the back of the bar, the music taking over my body. I didn't realize I had started a small audience and I so didn't realize that they had started to put money down on the bar, as they watched me dance around.

Marcel's chuckle snapped me out of my dance faze and I looked around to see everyone looking at me and there was money lying down on the bar. He smiled at me. "I think that money belongs to you sweetheart." I hear Klaus voice from behind me. I smile at him and walk towards him. "I love this job." I tell him in an existed voice and he laughs. "I'm glad you do, now go pick up your money before some one robs you." He tells me and I do as he says.

I fold up the bills, put them in my right boot along with the other ones, and go back to working. Klaus is sitting in his seat and I walk up to him. "Can I get you something to drink?" I ask him. He smirks. "Get me a Bourbon Sweetheart." I go to make his drink and a few moments later I lay it in front of him and he hands me a 100-dollar bill and I look at him like he's crazy. "That's your tip sweetheart." He tells me and I pick it up and put it in my cleavage.

***Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's***

It's 5:50am and the club has slowed down a lot, I'm putting thinks away and cleaning up the bar with Marcel. Klaus and my blue eyed hunk who I had found out is Damon, are seated at the bar going over paper work and counting money, Marcel walks up next to me and hands me a shot of Vodka and he hands one to Klaus and one to Damon. "Ok Elena, this is for your first grate night and a welcome to the family." He says as we all click our glasses together and shoot them down and I was the first to finish. "I beat you all." I sing happily. And the 3 looking at me in amazement.

After I finished cleaning the bar and Ultraviolet was closed, I walked up to my apartment, by the end of the night I had made $1200 in tips and I was happy, I had made some serious money in one night and now all I wanted to do was crawl into my bed and sleep. I unlocked the door and let myself in then locked it back and crawled into bed not taking my shoes or clothes off.

* * *

**I hope you all liked chapter 3 I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot.**

**Please Review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals just my plot. Thanks to all who reviewed**

* * *

_{Chapter4}_

_{Elena Pov}_

I woke up at 1pm to light shining through the windows of my apartment, I sat up and pealed my boots off, I took my cash out of the right boot and put it all in the nightstand next to my bed. I would need to go and get a safety box today, when I went out to get groceries for the apartment, I stood from the bed and started to remove my outfit, then went into the bathroom to shower off the grime from the club earlier.

10 minutes later when I was all done showering, I walked into my bedroom area, I took out a pair of daisy duke white shorts and a blue tank top from my dresser. I put my wet hair up in a messy bun, I pulled out a pair of black sandals from my closet and then walked over to my nightstand were all my money was I counted through it. All together, I had $2150.00, I took 350 out and then put the rest back inside the nightstand, and then grabbed my keys from the floor, walked out of the apartment, and made sure the door was locked.

As I took the back way out of the building, I made my way to the street and waved down a taxi, as one pulled to a stop in front of me, I got in and asked him to take me somewhere where there was office supplies.

***Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's***

_{Damon Pov}_

It was 7:50pm and I sat in Nik's office smoking a joint with him, we were testing out the weed, we had been told numerous times that we grew the best pot in all of California and I couldn't disagree. I looked over at Nik and smirked at him. "How was the girl's first night?" I asked him. As he blew out some smoke, he turned his head towards me. "It went well she racked up in tips last night." He tells me. "That's good." I say.

"Ya, it is, but I can already tell she's going to be an eye catcher, during one of the songs last night she was just dancing to herself and she had grew a small crowed around her. They started to give her tips just for dancing." Nik tells me and I laugh. "The girl already has them wrapped around her finger, I bet she'll drawl even more customers in man." I tell him as I inhale some more of the joint.

"Ya, I already figured that out, as long as no one touches her or try's her I'll be ok, but if they take a step over the line there gone." He tells me and I look at him. "You have been very protective of this girl man." I tell him as I blew smoke out. "I'm the only person she has Damon, I'm not going to let anyone use her in this city, she's too pure." Nik says as he finishes rolling another joint.

A soft knock on the door interrupts our talk. "Come in." Nik yells and I see the object of our conversation peek through the door and Nik motions her in. She looks at the two of us and smirk then shakes her head. "Are you two really getting high right now?" she asks and I give her that smirk that's dripping with sex. "That we are sexy." I tell her in a seductive voice. "Want some." I say handing the joint out to her.

She smirks at me. "You might not want to offer me that, I get a little out of control when I'm high." She tells me and I can't help but laugh and smirk at her. "That just makes me want to see you stoned even more." I tell her and she grabs the joint from me. "You asked for it Damon." She says as she inhales deeply, then breaths it in and goes back for another deep hit, she hands me back the joint. "I so didn't see you being a pot head, sexy." I tell her and she laughs as she sits in the chair next to me.

"Well when you grow up in a boring town like Mystic Falls, all there is to do is drink, smoke and fuck, lets just say I did the first 2 a lot. Plus my parents partied 7 days a week so I grew up around alcohol, weed and drugs, I remember I had my first drink at the age of 9 and I started to smoke weed at the age of 10."She tells us both and we both look shock.

She looks at Klaus and smile at him. "I brought you my rent money." She tells him as she pulls $75 out of her cleavage. He shakes his head at her. "Don't worry about it sweetheart, anyone who rents an apartment who works at the club, it come strait out of there paycheck." Nik tells her.

I pass her the joint once more after she puts the cash back into her cleavage. "So did you go out into the city today sexy?" I ask her as she passes Nik the joint. "I went to the grocery store and to an office supply store, but that was as far as I went, I plan to sight see on Sunday." She tells us. I nod at her as Nik hands me the joint, then lights the other one up, I take a few hits off it then pass it to her.

I lounge back in my seat and look at her, she's wearing a black corset dress with red stilettos and her hair is strait instead of curly, she looked hot and I so wanted to kiss those red lips. I shook my head at the thought, the weed was getting to me, as she passed the joint she had to Nik, he passed me the one he had lit up.

"So we know that Mystic Falls was boring, besides drinking and smoking what else would you do for fun." I asked her. "Well I worked at this restaurant called the Grill and that was the only other fun thing I had going on in my life." She says as I inhale deeply on the joint and pass it to her.

She took a few hit's off it then handed it to Nik. "I keep being asked questions about me, are either one of you going to tell me anything about your self's." She asked us. Nik smirks at her. "Well sweetheart a little about me, I'm from England, the only people who can stand me are Damon and yourself and I've been told a few times that I am a cruel man and they would be right." Nik tells her. "Don't listen to those assholes Klaus, I think your sweet and kind." She tells him and I laugh, she turns a glare on me and I stop my laughter.

"Sorry sexy but you just called him sweet and kind." I tell her. "Well he is, he's my hero." She tells me sternly. "Now Damon tell me about you." She tells me. "You're not ready to hear my story sexy, but one day you will be." I tell her. She smirks at me as she takes on last hit off the joint I had passed her. "Well I need to be getting to work guys, make sure you come out and see me later on." She tells us both as she leans over, places a kiss on my head and I'm a little shocked, but damn did her lips feel soft. She then walks to Nik, and kissed his cheek and he hugs her. "I'll be out there shortly to check up on you Elena." Nik tells her as she walks out of the office.

* * *

**Hope you all liked the bonding chapter between Elena, Damon and Klaus.**

**Please Review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank all my lovely reader's who have been reviewing the story. I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals, just my plot. **

* * *

_{Chapter5}_

_{Elena Pov}_

It was very busy tonight at the club and I was on fire, I was in fast mode and in a flirtatious mode, I had racked up on the tips, Klaus and Damon hadn't come out of the office yet, they were probably still getting stoned. Hell, I wanted to be getting stoned with them, just smoking those two joints with them had brought out my wild side and I could tell that Marcel new, he kept glancing at me with a flirty smirk plastered on his face.

I sat a shot of Vodka down in front of the old man that had come in again tonight, he had stayed up at the bar near my section and had been tipping me big. I smiled up at him, then started to take order from people around him, I made a few drinks for one of the waitresses, I then felt Marcel come up behind me and had me a shot. "Here's to our second night of hard work newbie." He says and I slam the shot back then toss him the glass.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Lexi step onto the stage and begin to strip for the audience, I smirk as she worked the stage, making all the men obsessed with her. I grabbed a tray and filled up eight shot glasses, then quickly made my way to the back where all the girls were, just as Lexi was getting done with her performance. I unlocked the door that separated the girl's dressing room from the club and locked it back after closing the door behind me.

I walked into the dressing room and Lexi came up too me with a bright smile on her lips. "Elena, you brought us some more shots, thanks girly." She says as she takes a shot then hands some out to her fellow dancers. The girls piled the shot glasses back onto my tray after they finished up, then I made my way back out into the club, I locked the door back up and headed to the bar.

As I secured myself back behind the bar safely in Marcel's presence. I took a few drink orders then begin to make the drinks for all the men, after making the drinks I passed them off to the men around the bar, and saw Klaus sitting in his seat up at the bar with Damon next to him.

I walked up to them smirking. "Can I get you two something?" I asked them batting my eyelashes at them. "I'd like a Scotch Sweetheart." Klaus tells me. "And I'll have a Bourbon Sexy." Damon says in a flirty voice and I shake my head at him.

I place a glass in front of each of them then fill Klaus's with Scotch and Damon's with Bourbon, Klaus hands me a $100 dollar bill and Damon hands me a rolled up 50 with 5 joints in it. I smirk up at him and chuckle before getting back to work, I put the money and joints in my black glittery apron and walk up to one of the men who was waving me over to him.

"What can I get you handsome?" I ask the man. He looks me up and down then licks his lips. "A night with you if possible." He tells me in a seductive voice that makes me want to barf. "Sorry, this bar only serves drinks not sex asshole." I tell him in a pissed voice. He smirks at me. "Whatever you say miss, your missing out on one hell of a night just so you know." He says in a confident voice. "Are you going to order a drink or not, your wasting my time, time that could be spent on these nicer men around you." I tell him.

A man sitting two seats down from him looks at the asshole. "Order something, so the pretty waitress can get to someone else fucker." The man says. I laughs as the assholes face gets red, then I make my way to the man who just stood up for me. "What can I get you?" I ask him. He smiles at me and hands me a $20. "Whisky, Doll." He tells me, I go and make his drink, I walk back over to him when I'm done and lay the drink in front of him, he hands me $500 bill's and I look at him shocked.

He just smiles. "You should get something for dealing with that fucker and I'm a very rich man, money not problem." He says as he stands from the bar and walks back towards the stage.

I walk over to Klaus and Damon my mouth hung open, they both look at me with concern faces. "Elena, you ok." Klaus asks. I look at him. "I was just tipped $500 for serving one drink." I tell them and they both look stunned. "$500 bucks, damn Sexy." Damon says as he takes a sip of his drink. "That's what I'm saying." I say.

I look at there empty cups and fill them both back up, then take Klaus drink and sip a little of it, I hand it back to him. "How do you drink that stuff, it's disgusting." I tell him as Damon hands me his own glass to wash the taste out of my mouth. "That's much better." I mumble. I hand him back his glass as Marcel walks up to us. "Elena you have a few men over there who will only take you as there waitress." He tells me and I smirk before walking towards them.

After a long night I had made $1950 and 5 joints, it was 6am and I was tired, Klaus and Damon had cleared out of the club by 3am this morning. I opened the door to my apartment and went strait to my safety box I unlocked it and put most of the money away, leaving out $300 so I could go get some things today when I woke up from my nap. I striped my clothes off and climbed into my bed before falling into a long peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Please Review:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank all my lovely reader's who have been reviewing the story. I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals, just my plot. **

**To the Guest: I can't tell you who tipped Elena because the person is someone very important to the story, you will no who it is in future chapter's and I can tell you that the person is not a good guy. **

* * *

_{Chapter6}_

_{Part1}_

_{Elena Pov}_

It had been 2 week's since I started to work at Ultraviolet, I loved my job, I made a lot of money easily bringing home $2000 a night now. The men that came into the strip club fell under my charm instantly, I had regulars now to, I was known as firecracker amongst the men and most of them would either come up to the bar or ask for me from there waitress for the night. Klaus was still hell bent on not letting me waitress though, he was frighten that the men would try and over power me or touch me inappropriately, Damon and I had kept up our flirtatious comments with one another as well.

I got along with almost everyone at Ultraviolet, there where three girls that didn't like me, Tatia, Katharine and Rose. Tatia had a thing for Klaus and didn't like the ideal of the two of us being so close, but he was just my friend and he felt more like a brother to me. Katharine, there was one word for Katharine and that was bitch, she was a bitch to everyone and hated me with a passion and I hated her just as much, there were rumors that she had been with both Damon and Klaus at one point. And then there was Rose, she had been having a sexual relationship with Damon and hated that he and I flirted with one another every time we where in the same room together.

I had been sightseeing in New York, it was big for being a small city and I loved it, I had also become friends with Caroline, she was nice and sweet to me. We had gone out for lunch and coffee a few times, she wanted to go out for a girls night but I just started to work and couldn't yet, but maybe in a few weeks I could take off for a night. She new I worked in a strip club but also new that I only bartended, we had become fast friends I went and sat with her wile I was off of work during the day sometimes.

I walked along the busy street's of New York, it was Saturday afternoon and I was on my way to see Caroline at the boutique, she was working until 2:00pm then she was off for the day. I walked into the boutique with a smile on my face, I spotted a new corset top, it was black with blue down the middle and peacock feathers on it, I looked at the price and saw that it was $100.

I saw Caroline bounce towards me from the corner of my eye, with a smile on her face. ""You like the new corset top we got in Lena." She asked me. I looked at it once more then looked at her. "Ya, I do." I tell her as I find the corset top in my size then I hand it to her. "I'll take this one, I can were it tonight." I tell her as I follow her to the register. She checks me out, as I sit in the chair next to her placing water and a sandwich in front of her, then placing my own food in front of me. I hand her a $100 and she gives me back 20 dollars.

"I thought it was $100." I ask her. "I gave you my discount." She tells me as she hands me my bag with my corset top in it. "Thanks Care." I tell her. She smiles at me. "I'm thinking about popping up at your work tonight, you been coming and having lunch with me, I should come and have a drink with you." She tells me. "Do you get a brake?" She asks. I swallow the bite of sandwich in my mouth. "Ya, I go on brake at 11:30pm and I have a 30 minute brake." I tell her. She gives me a nervous smile. "I've never been to a strip club before." She tells me and I smirk at her. "Well then, I guess that means your going to have to experience the whole package on my 30 minute brake. Don't worry though Care I'll have the whole night planed out for you." I tell her as I go back to eating my lunch.

***Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's***

I walked down into Ultraviolet at 8:45pm, I wanted to get to work early to help Marcel stock the bar, I walked behind the bar and Marcel whistles at me. "Damn feisty you looking good tonight, Love the new corset top." He tells me as he embraces me in a tender hug and I hug him back.

I see Klaus sitting up at the bar and I pull away from Marcel, I walk up to him, he looks away from his papers and his eyes meet mine and he smiles. "Sweetheart how was your day." He asks me. I pull a bottle of Vodka from the shelf and set up two glasses then pour the Vodka into both of them. "It was good, you like my new top I got." I ask him as I pass him one of the shot's. He smirks at me. "Love it." He tells me as we clink our glasses and down the shots. I slam the glass down and smirk at him. "Do you thank Damon will like; you know how much I love driving him crazy." I tell him in a seductive voice. He smirks at me. "If he doesn't he's blind. He should be in by 11:00pm." Klaus says. I smiled as I hoped over to help Marcel stock the bar

It was 10:30 when Caroline finally showed and boy did she look uncomfortable, I looked over at Marcel and asked him to hold down the fort for a few moments, wile I walked over to Care. "Care you made it." I said happily. She smiles nervously at me and I know I need to fill her with alcohol. "This is different." She tells me as I guide her towards the bar I sit her in the seat next to Klaus. "I know." I tell her as I walk back behind the bar and make her a drink.

I hand her drink to her as Marcel walks up to us. "A new face." He says. I smirk over at him. "Marcel Caroline, Caroline Marcel." I introduce the two. "Hi Caroline, you look a little uncomfortable." Marcel says. She smiles at him. "I've never been to a strip club before." She tells him and I smirk at them. "I plan on introducing her to our world tonight." I tell him. "You should get Lexi." He tells me. I smirk at him. "Was already planning on it." I tell him and Caroline looks at me with a confused face.

Just then, I see Klaus come out of his office with Damon behind him and I check myself over, before applying some lip-gloss to my lips. As they walk up to us I sit 2 glasses down in there usual seats and get a bottle of Bourbon as they sit down, I smirk at them both as I pour some Bourbon into all 3 of there glasses and then pour one for myself. "Are you trying to get me drunk Elena." Caroline asks. I smile at her. "Sweetie you're going to need a few drinks for the evening I have planed for you once I go on my brake, plus you'll just stay up in my apartment tonight so you drink all you want." I tell her and Klaus looks at me with a questioning look.

I smile at him. "Klaus this is Caroline she's a friend of mine, my only friend besides you and Damon." I tell him. "Hey." I hear Marcel say and I smile at him. "And you to Marcel." I tell him as I hug him. Klaus smiles at Caroline. "It's a pleasure to meet you Caroline, any friend of Elena's is a friend of mine. Marcel she doesn't have to pay for any of her drinks tonight it's on the house." Klaus yells towards Marcel and Caroline smiles before going back to her drink.

I walk up to Damon and smirk at him. "So Damon what do you thank of my new top." I ask him as I lean over the bar giving him a good look at my cleavage. "Well Sexy I think you look fine as always and if it wasn't for Nik's over protectiveness, I'd take you up to your apartment right now and fuck you senseless." He tells me with a wicked smirk, I gulp, and I see Klaus hit his shoulder. "Mate don't make me beat the shit out of you, you know she's like a baby sister to me." Klaus tells Damon. I smirk at them both before grabbing a bottle of Rum and walking to Care I pour her a glass then myself. "Ready to get shit faced." I asked her and Klaus looks at me. "Why don't you take the rest of the night off Sweetheart, you can enjoy the club and spend time with your friend, plus all the alcohol is on the house." He tells me and I lean over the bar and kiss his cheek.

"God you're the best big brother a girl could ask for." I tell him, as I turn towards the alcohol shelf's and retrieve my tips from the night, I see that I have made $2000 and put $1500 of it in my right boot then $500 in my cleavage, I grab a bottle of Vodka and 4 glasses then walk out from behind the bar. "Come on Care, time to open up that little mind of yours." I say as I hand her the glasses and walk towards the stage. "You two coming." I ask Klaus and Damon as I turn towards them.

"Didn't know we were invited Sexy." Damon says as he looks at me. I smirk at him. "Who else would I have so much fun with?" I ask him and I see the both of them stand up and follow us. I find a circler table with a strip pole sat strait in the middle of the table and scoot into the booth beside Caroline, Damon sits next to me and Klaus next to him. I pour 4 shots of Vodka and pass them out between the 4 of us, I'm already buzzed and I'm ready to let lose as the 4 of us clink our glasses we shoot them back, I sit my glass on the table. As pour it up by Rihanna starts to play I stand up and climb on to the table and start to dance sexily. Caroline looks at me with wide eyes. "Elena what are you doing." She asks me. I smirk at her as I rotate my hip down. "Letting lose Care, you should try it, it's like an adrenaline rush, it's intoxicating." I tell her as I swing my body up against the pole and use it as a dance partner.

"How did you even learn those moves?" She asks me. I smirk at her. "One I work in a strip club, two I've always have danced, who do you think was on tables at parties." I ask her as I kneel in front of her and hold my hand out to her. "Ready to let go." I asked her. She smiles nervously at me. "Not just yet." She says. I look between Damon and Klaus. "How bout one of you, want to dance with little ole me." I ask in a playful voice. "I think Nik and I are enjoying watching you to much Sexy." Damon says as he licks his lips at me.

I shake my head at all of them, I see Laxi come onto the stage and jump off the table. "Fine since none of you will have fun with me I'll find someone who will." I say as I jump onto her stage and she smirks at me. "Taking up striping now Lena." She asked me. I smirk at her. "You wish, no one will dance with me but you will wont you." I ask her and she smiles she grabs the mike and looks at the crowd. "Ok guy, this next song will be no striping only sexy dancing, now if you have tips for Elena throw them to the right if you have tips for me throw them to the left." Lexi tells them as she sits the mike back in place.

I smirked as bad girls by M.I.A starts to play, Lexi grabs both my hands and we start to move our bodies up against each other, we slowly make our way to the floor moving our hips in a sexual manor. As we jump up she twirled me out wards, then twirled me inwards grabbing both my hands once again, we moved our body's against the other. "Start pealing my braw off slowly, ok." I looked at her in shock. "I thought you said no striping." I asked her. "No striping for you, but we need to give them some eye candy." She tells me and I slowly slide the strap of her sexy braw off her right shoulder, then I move to the left doing the same thing, I turn her towards the crowed and step behind her unsnapping the braw clamp then pulling it from her body. I through her braw to the stage and she walks to the pole and begins to move her body against it, I walk to the pole on the right side of the stage, I move my body up against it and sway my hips to the music. I look towards the men and smirk at them, before slowly moving my body down the pole, I shoot back up and see Lexi walking towards the middle of the stage, I meet her there dancing the whole way sexily as the song ends we pose and then hug each other. We both go and collect our tips and I smile to myself, I made $500 for just dancing, I look at Lexi and she walks over to me.

"You have a something face." She says. I smile at her. "I was wondering if you would come over to my table for a little bit, I want you to give my friend Caroline a lap dance I'm trying to loosen her up." I tell Lexi. She smirks at me. "I'll be there in 20 minutes." She says as she walks off towards the back of the stage, I jump off the stage and make my way to my group.

* * *

**Hope you all like the chapter, Please Review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank all my lovely reader's who have been reviewing the story. I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals, just my plot. **

* * *

_{Chapter7}_

_{Part2}_

As I get to my table Caroline gets out and I scoot in beside Damon he smirks at me and puts a $100 in my cleavage, Klaus just shakes his head and hands me a $100 as well. I smirked at them both. "$700 and I didn't even have to strip." I tell them and they both laugh. I pull five $20's from my cleavage and hand them to Caroline. "Here, you're going to need that." I tell her. She looks at me. "What the hell have you gotten me into Lena?" She asks in a playful tone. I see Lexi make her way towards up. "Just remember I'm right here and here's my hand if you need it." I tell her and she grabs my hand as Lexi jumps up on the table.

Klaus and Damon smirk up at Lexi and hand her a $100. "That's for the show Sweetheart and taking care of this one wile you were up there." Klaus says pointing to me. "No problem Boss." She says to Klaus then looks at Caroline. "Ok Caroline, I hear this is your first time in a strip club, I want you to take a drink and just watch, I'll warn you when I go to give you your lap dance." She tells Care and I pore her a shot of Vodka and hand it to her, she drinks it in one gulp.

I pour Vodka in the four glasses then hand them off and we drink our shots. Lexi begins to dance sexily up against the pole and I smirk at her, a waitress come up to our table and goes over to Klaus. "Is there anything I can get you sir." She asked. He smirks at her. "A bottle of Bourbon and 2 cosmopolitan for my lovely ladies over here." He tells her and I see her give me a death glare.

I look up when I feel a body crawl on top of my own, I see Lexi and smirk at her. "Sirius, I told you to loosen Caroline up not me, I'm already loosened up." I tell her, she smirks at me, and I place a 20 in her G-string. I watch as she moves over to Caroline and begins to give her a lap dance, I feel Caroline grab on to my hand and squeeze it tightly. I smirk over at her as I pull one of the 20's from her pocket and give it to her. "Now I want you to put it anywhere on her Care." I tell her and she shoots me a glare, then goes and places the 20 in her cleavage.

Lexi pulls away from Caroline seeing that she has had enough and jumps back onto the table. Caroline hands me the rest of the money I had handed her, then takes a long needed drink of her cosmopolitan that had been placed in front of her. I place the money into my cleavage, then I begin to drink my fill of alcohol, getting shit faced for the night and I couldn't have been more pleased with the night events.

***Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's***

It was 3am when Caroline and I had gone up to my apartment for the night, we had grabbed a bottle of Vodka from the bar and were getting shit faced at the moment. "So Elena Truth or Dare?" Caroline asked me and I smirked at her. "Truth." I answer her. She looks at me hard then smirks. "Have you ever slept with either Damon or Klaus?" She asks me as she giggles.

I look at her in shock, then shake my head at her. "No Caroline." I tell her. "What about you truth are dare?" I ask her. She smirks at me. "I got to go with dare." She says. I smirk at her. "I dare you to drink two shots back to back with no pause in between them." I tell her as I pour out two shots, then hand them over to her.

She takes the shots quickly one after the other, then makes a nasty sound after drinking them both in 5 seconds and I go to clap my hands excitedly. She wipes her mouth then looks over at me with a smirk of her own.

As the night grew on we had drank the whole bottle of Vodka and were passed out on the floor of my living room, I didn't know how much I had to drink tonight, all I new was that it was a lot. I slowly opened my eyes, my head was pounding, I felt as if I was about to throw up all over the place and apparently so did Caroline because I could hear her in the bathroom doing just that.

I slowly sat up and made my way to the kitchen, I pulled out a bottle of painkillers, two bottles of Gatorade and I made two bowls of oatmeal. This theory had worked before when I would get hangovers hopefully it would work now, I sat everything on the kitchen table and watched as Care walked into the kitchen. "Here, this will cure a hangover." I tell her as I swallow the painkillers and begin to eat my oatmeal.

After I ate the oatmeal, I was feeling a lot better and so was Caroline. "Elena do you have something I can were out when we go to the antique store today." She asked me. I smiled over at her. "Ya." I tell her as I walked over to my bedroom closet and pulled out a pair of jean shorts, a purple shirt and a pair of brown sandals. I had come across a clothing store the day I had went exploring, with cheep designer clothes and had bought a lot of new clothes, shoes and accessories. I handed her the outfit and a towel, she made her way into the bathroom and a few seconds later I could here the shower going.

I looked through my closet and pulled out a red tank top, a pair of black shorts and a pair of black Nike runners, I dressed quickly then made my way to my vanity, I brushed out my curly hair then pulled it up into a messy bun and touched up my makeup. As I finished up, I saw Caroline walk out of the bathroom dressed and ready, I walked into my bathroom and brushed my teeth quickly. As I finished getting ready, I grabbed my purse that held my key's and money, I headed out of the apartment with Caroline behind me, we took the back way out of the apartments and haled a taxi.

***Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's* Shattered Soul's***

It was 5pm when we had finished shopping, I had gotten some window drapes for the apartment and some thorough pillows for the sofa, I had also gotten a few rugs and lamps for the side tables. I had fallen in love with the small antique store, If I could I would have bought out the place, Caroline and I had went our separate ways after the antique store and I was on my way home now.

As the taxi pulled up to Ultraviolet I tipped the taxi driver, then gathered my stuff and got out of the taxi, I hurried up the steps and made my way to my apartment.

* * *

**Please Review guys I want to know how your liking the story:)**


End file.
